Never bow down
by Ififall
Summary: Theo/ Mason fanfiction /Theo decides to hang out with Mason by the bleachers. Only one of them regrets it...


It was lunch time. He'd got lunch, but he couldn't be bothered to sit with the jocks again. They bored him to tears. He glanced at Mason by the bleachers. There was practically no-one around. At first he thought he'd sit on the edge of the bleachers, trying to take a sneak at what books he was looking at, but before he knew it, Liam's buddy waved him over.

He nodded and paused at the sudden pounding of his heart in his chest_. "Stop it_" Theo told himself. "_Mason's just a human, nothing special" _

He walks over and politely nods sitting at a healthy distance. Trying to ignore the chirpy smile on his face and the way he bites his lips as his eyes scanned through the books.

"So, what you up to?" Theo said taking his sandwich out of his rucksack, he started eating.

* * *

"A little history reading! Brett and Satomi have really helped me out! They've given me some of their bestiaries. One from the Condit and ancient Ortega were-wolves clans" I've been looking for these for weeks, take a look!" Mason smiled moving the books over to him. "Apparently, there were able to repel wolfsbane and I wanna know how..." He pauses and looks up at him nervously.

"What?" Theo asked. He put the sandwich on the seat. Turning back to meet his eyes. Curiosity and lust crawling along his spine.

"I mean I can stop talking, Liam usually interrupts me by now..."

"Well I'm not Liam. Thank god. I can listen to you talk all day" He nodded, surprised at how much he meant it.

"You can be quite funny, when you want to be" Mason grins. "Can you bend down a little?" He asked leaning towards him.

"Woah..what for?" Theo asks.

* * *

"You've got..." Mason stands up, but Theo taps his arm, which makes him sit back down. Obediently he bends down, until they're nose to nose. The human puts a timid hand around his neck, forcing his head lower. "You've just got something in your hair" Mason admits.

"Are you just gonna stare at my fantastic hair? Or are you gonna take it out?" Theo mutters.

Mason tenderly slides his hand into his hair and the chimera bites his lips to stop himself from sighing. Hard. The human's fingers against his scalp is remarkably relaxing. The Were inside him wants to wag his tail. He smiles as Mason smooths his hair back, for a while, he doesn't want to raise his head. He'd be perfectly content resting his head on Mason's lap all afternoon.

"All done Thee, it's just a leaf!" Mason said.

Theo looks up and grabs the red leaf from his fingers. "Hey!" Mason yelled.

"It's a memento" Theo declares, raising his eyebrows.

"Out in the woods all alone? What do you do at night Theo?" Mason whispers.

* * *

Theo immediately repsonds with a growl in his throat that he knows the human can hear. "Do you really wanna know?" He asks, locking eyes with him. A michevious grin tiptoes across his lips, he hears the shorter guys heart beat ringing in his ears. He wants this. Just as much as he does. He doesn't think, he just wants. He tugs at Mason's shirt bringing him closer until he can taste the cherry soda on his lips. His fingers graze his cheek, as he sneaks his tongue into Mason's mouth. He ran his hand down the humans shoulders withdrawing from his mouth to lightly bite his neck.

"Woah! You are...complicated! What I feel for you, is weird! But I like Brett" Mason admits, placing a hand on his chest, and slowly moving away.

"Who?" Theo chuckled.

* * *

"Don't play games. Why did you kiss me out in the open like that? You know this is going to get around school!" Mason whines as he stands up. Theo shrugs, but he's right, as more students come out to the bleachers, the human looks flustered and that kiss has turned Theo's cheeks a blotchy red.

"I'll see you around"

"No way! Are you kidding me!" Mason hissed, collecting his books.

"I don't play games, because never put myself in a position to lose. You'll find that out soon enough" Theo cautions, stuffing his sandwich back in his bag, he walks past the other students and their whispers. Ignoring the laughter, as he makes his way back to class.


End file.
